Histoires de LunaL (2)
by lunaldeserdaigle
Summary: Il existe une autre version du Conte des trois frères, qui joue un rôle si important dans la dernière partie de la saga. Dans cette seconde version, il n'y a pas trois mais quatre frères qui sont confrontés à la Mort.


HISTOIRES DE LUNAL (2)

**Il existe une autre version du conte **

Je ne vais pas toujours à la bibliothèque pour travailler.

J'aime tellement le calme qui y règne par rapport à d'autres endroits de l'école où l'activité incessante et bruyante finit par taper sur les nerfs, j'apprécie tellement l'atmosphère méditative de cette salle vouée aux travaux de l'esprit, le fait d'être entouré par un savoir accumulé depuis des siècles, l'odeur de vieux parchemin que dégagent les rayonnages, qu'il m'arrive de m'y rendre simplement pour le plaisir.

J'aime alors errer parmi les interminables rayons et, tout à fait au hasard, saisir un livre, l'ouvrir et trouver du plaisir rien qu'à tourner les pages.

C'est ainsi que je suis tombé récemment sur un vieil ouvrage, sans doute oublié depuis longtemps et qui parut si heureux d'être enfin ouvert que je sentis vibrer le cuir usé de sa reliure.

Le livre, fac-similé d'une édition de 1667 publiée à Amsterdam, s'intitulait _Répertoire des contes pour jeunes sorciers_ par Carolus Pateraltus. Je devinai que ce nom n'était qu'un pseudonyme – d'ailleurs pas très difficile à déchiffrer pour quiconque connaît un peu la littérature française, comme si l'auteur avait voulu à la fois dissimuler ses accointances avec le monde des sorciers et faciliter la tâche à ceux qui auraient voulu l'identifier : Carolus = Charles Pateraltus = littéralement, père haut = Perrault. Charles Perrault, à qui l'on doit les célèbres _Contes_.

Perrault avait sans doute voulu s'amuser en recensant les contes pour jeunes sorciers, dont certains l'ont peut-être inspiré.

Dans sa joie d'être consulté après, peut-être, des dizaines d'années de sommeil sur les rayonnages, le livre sembla même guider mes doigts qui tournaient les pages vers une belle surprise.

Au milieu du livre, je tombai sur la recension d'un des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ intitulé _Le Conte des trois frères_, qui aura une importance considérable dans la suite de la saga _Harry Potter._

Après avoir résumé l'histoire, Perrault fait un commentaire qui va un peu dans le même sens que celui d'Albus Dumbledore dans l'exemplaire qu'il léguera à Hermione après sa mort.

Perrault termine cependant son commentaire en écrivant : « Il existe une autre version de ce conte, où les frères ne sont pas trois, mais quatre. »

Cette phrase avait été soulignée en rouge par un lecteur peu soucieux de celles et ceux qui viendraient après lui.

Il avait même ajouté dans la marge, d'une écriture ancienne qui devait remonter à au moins un siècle : _Voir l'exemplaire de Beedle de 1847_.

Ma curiosité était piquée.

Je remis le livre en place dans les rayons, après avoir caressé sa couverture en guise de remerciement pour cette trouvaille (ce qu'il sembla apprécier car, songe ou réalité, je crus entendre dans le frottement des couvertures, quand je glissai l'ouvrage à la place qu'il occupait entre deux autres, un soupir d'aise.

Pour m'avancer dans mes recherches, je devais trouver l'édition de 1847 des _Contes de Beedle_, laquelle donnait apparemment des indices sur cette autre version.

Je savais où se trouvait l'édition la plus récente des _Contes_, pour l'avoir empruntée à ma première année à Poudlard, et je supposai que toutes les éditions étaient réunies dans le même rayon.

Je ne me trompais pas.

Je repérai assez rapidement l'édition de 1847 et je l'ouvris à la page où débute _Le Conte des trois frères_.

_Il était une fois trois frères qui voyageaient au crépuscule, le long d'une route tortueuse et solitaire. Après avoir longtemps cheminé, ils atteignirent une rivière trop profonde pour la traverser à gué et trop dangereuse pour la franchir à la nage. Les trois frères, cependant, connaissaient bien l'art de la magie. Aussi, d'un simple mouvement de baguette, ils firent apparaître un pont qui enjambait les eaux redoutables de la rivière…._

Je relus le conte en entier.

Rien.

J'étais déçu.

Je revins au début et je remarquai alors que, dans le premier paragraphe, le mot «baguette» avait été très légèrement souligné à la mine de plomb.

Je sortis ma baguette et j'en passai l'extrémité sur le mot souligné, tout en prononçant la formule «Révèle-toi».

La page sembla se transformer en un miroir d'eau. L'eau s'agita, comme si on y avait jeté un caillou. Quand le calme fut revenu, je vis que les caractères avaient changé. Ils étaient beaucoup plus anciens et devaient remonter aux débuts de l'imprimerie. En haut du titre, _Le Conte des Quatre Frères_, un commentaire avait été écrit à la main :«Voilà tout ce qu'il reste de la seconde version du conte. Tous les exemplaires ont mystérieusement disparu.»

Je relus l'histoire.

_Il était une fois quatre frères…_

Le texte était identique, sauf que le chiffre «trois» était partout remplacé par le chiffre «quatre».

Sur le pont que les quatre frères avaient fait apparaître se dressa la Mort qui déclara que chacun d'eux avait droit à une récompense pour avoir réalisé un tel exploit. L'aîné demanda la plus puissante baguette magique qui puisse exister, le deuxième se fit donner une pierre pouvant ressusciter les morts.

Je lus alors, avec un indicible ravissement, un nouveau paragraphe :

_Le troisième frère était un homme rusé qui se doutait bien que la Mort avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et qu'elle chercherait sûrement à reprendre ce qu'elle avait donné. Il lui demanda donc le moyen d'être partout à la fois − autrement dit, le don d'ubiquité. La Mort tira de sous sa cape une pièce de monnaie magique, à deux côtés face, et la remit au troisième frère en lui disant qu'il lui suffirait de la lancer en l'air et de la rattraper dans sa main pour se trouver en même temps partout où il le souhaiterait._

La Mort s'enquit enfin au cadet de ce qu'il désirait et, à sa demande, lui remit sa propre cape d'invisibilité. Puis, elle s'écarta pour laisser passer les quatre frères, qui poursuivirent leur chemin. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils se séparèrent pour se diriger vers leur propre destin.

Je poursuivis donc la lecture du conte.

Le frère aîné, muni de la baguette de sureau, se vanta dans une auberge de posséder une baguette qui le rendait invincible mais, la nuit venue, un autre sorcier l'égorgea pendant son sommeil et lui prit sa baguette. La Mort vint aussitôt chercher le premier frère.

Le deuxième frère, muni de la pierre de résurrection, ressuscita une fiancée décédée mais, voyant qu'elle ne vivait pas vraiment, il se pendit pour la rejoindre.

_Ainsi la Mort prit-elle le deuxième des quatre frères._

J'attendais le paragraphe suivant avec autant d'impatience qu'un amoureux compte les minutes, le cœur battant la chamade, avant l'arrivée de sa bien-aimée.

_Croyant que la Mort se mettrait rapidement à ses trousses, le troisième frère ne tarda pas à utiliser la pièce de monnaie aux deux côtés face. Pour son plus grand bonheur, il se retrouva en cent endroits différents sur la planète, vivant cent vies différentes en l'espace d'une seule, tout en étant conscient de chacune d'entre elles. Mais le don d'ubiquité ne rend pas immortel et, même s'il parvint, en usant des sortilèges les plus savants, à prolonger sa vie, les accidents, la maladie finirent par venir à bout de chacun de ses doubles, que la Mort cueillit un par un, comme des fruits mûrs tombés d'un arbre. Elle ne l'avait jamais poursuivi. Elle avait simplement attendu. Cependant, elle ne retrouva jamais la pièce de monnaie et dut s'en fabriquer une autre. _

Quant au quatrième frère, quand il eut atteint un âge avancé, il retira sa cape d'invisibilité, la donna à son fils et attendit la Mort, qu'il accueillit comme une vieille amie.

Comme dans chaque édition des _Contes de Beedle le barde_, le conte se terminait par une illustration du symbole des reliques de la Mort : ici, un triangle équilatéral (la cape) divisé verticalement par un trait (la baguette) et dans lequel s'inscrivent un cercle (la pièce de monnaie) et un carré (la pierre).

À peine mes yeux avaient-ils examiné l'illustration, la page redevint un miroir d'eau qui s'agita, comme si on y avait jeté un caillou. Quand le calme fut revenu, j'avais de nouveau sous les yeux l'édition de 1847.

À la pensée de l'existence de cet «ubiquiteur», je fus parcouru par un frisson.

Je me hâtai de raconter ma découverte à ma bien-aimée la Dame Grise, qui me pressa d'en parler sur-le-champ à notre directeur, le professeur Flitwick.

Le pauvre professeur, complètement paniqué, m'emmena aussitôt au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

Chez Dumbledore, où le professeur Flitwick m'avait emmené, le directeur de l'école, assis derrière son bureau, les deux mains jointes devant son visage, m'écouta attentivement pendant que je racontais mon histoire : le livre de Perrault, qui évoquait une seconde version du _Conte des trois frères, _etle renvoi à l'édition de 1847, à laquelle avait été intégrée magiquement cette seconde version.

Il ne tiqua même pas quand je parlai de l'ubiquiteur – une pièce de monnaie à deux côtés face, que la Mort avait remise au troisième frère pour lui permettre de se trouver en cent lieux différents en même temps.

Je crus seulement voir un mouvement presque imperceptible de son sourcil droit quand je dis que la Mort n'avait jamais retrouvé la pièce de monnaie et qu'elle avait dû s'en fabriquer une autre.

Un long moment de silence suivit le récit que je venais de faire.

Le professeur Flitwick se tortillait sur sa chaise. Il s'écria bientôt :

« Vous imaginez les conséquences, Albus, si cette pièce de monnaie se trouve quelque part dans la nature.»

Je pensai aussitôt aux horcruxes, dont même Dumbledore n'avait pas encore découvert l'existence (il lui manquait encore le souvenir complet de Slughorn, qu'il n'obtiendra que dans le 6e livre) et je me dis que l'ubiquiteur serait une arme terrible entre les mains de Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait retourner dans le passé à l'aide d'un retourneur de temps, retrouver la pièce de monnaie et il n'aurait plus besoin de diviser son âme dans des horcruxes, puisqu'il aurait désormais le don d'ubiquité. Toute l'histoire en serait changée.

Je tournai les yeux vers Dumbledore et j'eus l'impression, dans le regard qu'il me jeta, qu'il avait suivi le fil de mes pensées en même temps qu'elles défilaient dans ma tête.

« Bien entendu, commença-t-il, je vais demander à Madame Pince de retirer sur-le-champ de la bibliothèque les deux ouvrages en question. »

Il se tourna vers moi.

« Quant à toi, mon petit LunaL, tu viens de nous prouver que tu possèdes toutes les qualités requises pour faire partie de la noble maison de Serdaigle, mais que tu es aussi à la hauteur des espoirs que cette école a mis en toi en t'accueillant en son sein. Cependant, je ne saurais trop te recommander la plus grande discrétion sur cette histoire. Je sais que tu écris un blog…»

« Un glogue ? s'écria Flitwick. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ? »

Dumbledore parut amusé.

« Filius, un _blog_, c'est une sorte de journal intime à grande diffusion. »

« Ah bon ! » se contenta de dire Flitwick.

Dumbledore revint à moi.

« Je sais, LunaL, que tu as déjà publié trois épisodes de cette aventure et que tes lecteurs sont actuellement en train de lire ce que je dis. Il est donc un peu tard pour étouffer l'affaire. »

Tournant alors les yeux vers toi, il ajouta :

«Mais je te prierais, toi qui me lis actuellement, de ne rien révéler à qui que ce soit sur cette histoire d'ubiquiteur. Songe à tout le mal qui pourrait en résulter. Je suis sûr que tu ne tiens pas non plus à obliger cette chère Madame Rowling à récrire les derniers livres de sa saga. »

L'entretien était terminé.

Nous nous dirigions vers la porte, Flitwick et moi, quand je me sentis poussé à me retourner. Dumbledore, toujours à son bureau, lança en l'air une pièce de monnaie, qu'il rattrapa dans sa main.

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

Je n'ai jamais su s'il blaguait ou s'il possédait réellement l'ubiquiteur.


End file.
